A Letter to Professor Callaghan
by The not-so great critic69
Summary: "Dear Professor Callaghan, Please don't throw this in the trash. It might seem unscientific, but the truth will set you free. There is always truth even in myth and fantasy." - Addressed to San Fransokyo University *Updated daily **Try to catch which Famous Disney movie is being referenced!
1. Prologue

_Dear Professor Robert Callaghan,_

_I am sorry to interrupt your time, but I believe this is a matter of urgency. I am a historian and part-time journalist for the London Times and this might be quite a mouthful, but hear me out at least. _

_You've probably heard of several events happening nowadays which I'll address later, but while researching, I've come across several similar occurrences from at least the 16th century onward. They'll take place across a multitude of places, but they are all mysterious events that border on complete fantasy or science-fiction happening across the world. In my findings, the overwhelming amount of evidence from these facets of history has led me to conclude that the events happening right now in Tanzania, Hawaii and the Ukraine amongst others are not without precedent. In fact, they seem to be connected to the alien sightings in Hawaii. All of them. I'll discuss this in greater detail in this letter below..._


	2. Chapter 1

_ **Spontaneous Desertification in Tanzania**_

_No doubt you've already heard of the massive el niño present in Tanzania. Unfortunately, no current climate science found supports this is ecological disaster. You see, the area is devoid of much human activity and observers pointed out that the area only began to dry up significantly after a massive wildebeest stampede in the area. Furthermore, after the stampede, tourists and residents noticed a massive influx of hyenas entering the area, at least 1000 if not more, which is surprising, as they had been driven out of the area by the local lions a few years earlier. In fact, the lions themselves seem to have bizarrely vanished, despite or because of the hyenas present in the area. The herbivores were quickly extirpated and driven out from the area entirely thanks to undoubtedly mass kill__ing by hyenas and the drought which came only a few months after the event that led them there. The entire area has become an arid desert filled with bones. All plant life has ceased to exist and the water cycle has gone out of whack. Worse still, residents and scientists have spotted incredible storm signals and giant cumulonimbus clouds circling overhead. Despite the signs, the clouds appear to be dry despite being cumulonimbus, though cyclones, tornadoes and hurricanes are definitely not out of the question. The clouds all seem to resemble a male lion's head, hence the name "Lion Cloud". The entire ecological disaster seems to be spreading from one corner of the savannah to the next. Most odd indeed. There is footage of a pride of lions possible still living in the area, most unusually ALONGSIDE hyenas and they appear to be unmoved by the dramatic changes, so far._


	3. Chapter 2

**_ Mass Insomnia directed by "Satan"_**

_Another case that I think you ought to review would be a source of perhaps less caution, but maybe just as significant. Currently in Eastern Europe, specifically areas around the Ukraine and Macedonia, there is a case of mass insomnia amongst universally all residents. Every single person in the area reports being unable to sleep because of strange nightmares. The dreams are described as representing Satan and his followers on top of an area that resembles a giant black mountain, summoning ghosts from every corner of the village and spreading throughout Europe. Stranger still is the fact that every occurrence happened after last October 31st. Some residents recall actually seeing a giant black devil with massive wings conjuring images and summoning demons on the very peak of the mountain during night of that date as well. Those with significant insomnia have begun to hypnotically walk through forests and hold candles while singing "Ave Maria" without being aware of it during the night. There is still no official explanation. The area has been described by analysts as potentially staging the ground for complete anarchy and there is no official psychological or biological explanation. _


	4. Chapter 3

**_ Mysterious sightings of "Black Sorceress" in Central England_**

_Regardless, my findings report that another such happening rests with currently a few people who report seeing a black figure accompanied by lime green light in the English countryside. Sources report it as resembling a middle-aged woman with greenish skin and high cheekbones wearing a giant black medieval costume with devil horns that resemble black fire and holding a staff with an orb on top of it. There are also reports of green fire appearing wherever this mysterious "person" appears, accompanied by smoke and haze. Around the same areas, people also report seeing giant winged lizards with the same colour pattern._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Queen Elsa of Arendelle**_

_This is not the first historical occurrence. As with the example in Tanzania and England, there were...rumours, though at one point, they were accepted as fact, of a woman in a kingdom in Scandinavia , who was able to control ice and snow, essentially able to create massive blizzards, palaces made of ice, even independent life constructed purely from snow as well as control water and air temperature. Apparently, this was the "curse" of the unusually long-lived Queen Elsa of Arendelle, who was reigning during the era of Napoleon I. Reportedly, she was locked in a room for around 18 years because of her apparent inability to control her own power. When she was 21, she apparently fled just after her coronation and froze the entire fjord surrounding Arendelle castle by walking on water. Anyhow, she somehow created an entire palace made of ice as well as a living snowman in her exile on a mountain. Regardless, the Queen's sister, Princess Anna, went up the mountain in order to convince her to stop the giant winter engulfing the country which the Queen had accidentally started whilst fleeing, despite it being summer at the time. The Queen supposedly froze the beating heart of her own sister, effectively somehow poisoning her from the inside out. Reports say that Anna's hair turned completely white and her own hands were made of ice when she came back to the kingdom, which her sister also followed suit. Elsa was able to reverse-engineer the entire affair, healing her sister and restoring the land back to its proper climate in the blink of an eye though. However, it should be noted that the account mostly comes from the memoirs of an amnesiac Anna and from Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, who was apparently a suitor of the princess, but attempted a coup when the sisters fled to the mountains. Thus, the account is subject to high scrutiny._

_*Next Chapter: Jack Sparrow and the "Supernatural Caribbean"_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Supernatural events in the Caribbean**_

_Records that actually exist of supernatural events are detailed, however vaguely thanks to the East India Trading Company during the 17th century. The details are very sketchy, thanks to the unexplained death of several key members, but the writings tell of a notorious pirate named Jack Sparrow, who apparently came into contact with many supernatural beings and objects during his time. For instance, the town of Port Royal was sacked by pirates many times, but when Sparrow was arrested, his former crew ravaged the entire area. Numerous eyewitnesses report the pirates having been cursed to look like skeletons, being completely invincible and immune to gunfire, all while a ghostly looking ship sailed in the foggy horizon while sacking the town entirely, kidnapping the governor's daughter, whom Sparrow later returned safely. A year later, Lord Cutler Beckett, who was head of the East India Trading Company at the time, wrote of a mythical chest containing the heart of Davy Jones (the euphemism used by many a sailor to describe death out at sea), who was supposedly real, and immortal as well. Beckett drew an illustration of the chest and its key as well as the beating heart of Jones in graphic detail in later months. Beckett described the importance of the chest as necessary to effectively blackmail Jones and his crew aboard the legendary Flying Dutchman, a completely indestructible ship, into effective servitude, giving the Company control over the seas and numerous resources. Jones himself reportedly owned the mythical Kraken as his pet, which he used to successfully kill Jack Sparrow, who owed him a debt at the time, before Jones killed the beast himself according to legend. At some point in time, Beckett managed to acquire the chest containing Jones' heart, forcing Jones to ruthlessly hunt down every last pirate in the seas and make it safe for slave trade. Desperate, the different pirates of the world held a convention, including a supposedly resurrected Sparrow, which led them to a direct standoff between every pirate crew at the time and Jones' Flying Dutchman with the assistance of the entire East India Company, which led to a massive maelstrom at sea that ended with the deaths of both Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett, alongside several hundred others which Sparrow was almost entirely responsible for. Another tale coincides with actual history as King George II met with Sparrow in London to discuss finding the mythical Fountain of Youth in Latin America. Sparrow, desperate for a ship and a crew, changed his mind at the sight of his mutinous first mate, Hector Barbbossa, as a naval officer of the king. Sparrow reportedly escaped London and ended up in the service of Edward Tech, otherwise known as Blackbeard. Apparently, Sparrow, Blackbeard, Barbbossa and a Spanish fleet each raced each other to the Fountain of Youth, which led to Blackbeard's death by poisoning and Blackbeard's daughter and Sparrow's former fiancée, Angelica, gaining immortality through drinking from the fabled fountain, which was subsequently destroyed by the Spanish as it was declared an affront to God and the Catholic Church. Keep in mind that all of this comes from writings of Sparrow's crew and unfinished writings of officers in the British Navy. Sparrow was known for making tall tales of himself and his exploits on the Black Pearl, and many an officer actually admired the pirate's craftiness despite their unwillingness to admit it. As such, it is very difficult to determine if much of what Sparrow says is true or merely drunken stupor to bolster his reputation. _


	7. Chapter 6

**_Little Wooden Boy_**

_ Far more interesting and credible however, would be a case in Italy around the same time. A village in Sicily suggests the existence of a live boy, made completely out of wood and fabric. This "Pinocchio" as residents called him, appeared to be a completely functioning live puppet without strings, acting as if it were actually alive. People at the time believed that it was. It seemed to walk the streets completely without aid as if it were real, even capable of running, some say. The biggest sighting however, was only at a single puppet show at the time, run by a gypsy named Stromboli. Apparently, the show was an instant success with "Pinocchio" as the star, his gimmick being that he was able to perform, sing and amazingly, react to the audience as if he were actually a child, despite not having any assistance whatsoever. After the showing however, sightings of the puppet disappeared altogether. Stromboli reportedly had a new showing designed to star Pinocchio, but flew into a rage when his stage fell bereft of the puppet, and he was executed by police shortly after for murdering three audience members in a fit of rage. Fascinatingly, the local woodcarver also went missing around the same time, his reasons supposedly being that he was looking for his son, also named Pinocchio. The old man went missing for a few weeks at sea, bizarrely with an encounter with a sperm whale in the area, who also went missing after the woodcarver came back miraculously. Most astonishingly, he came out of his house two days after being lost at sea, and with a little boy in his arms, who was called Pinocchio. Odder still, this boy looked exactly like the missing puppet, complete with the exact same hat, clothes, voice, height, external facial appearance and hair and eye colour._


	8. Chapter 7

**_Superhuman princess?_**

_Perhaps most bafflingly amongst these cases would be the case of Princess Rapunzel in the then-Kingdom of Corona, which now lies in modern Germany. As legend has it, her mother while pregnant drank a magical flower composed of solar energy that had the power to heal the sick and injured, effectively providing instant self-repair, even being able to give eternal life according to one account if used properly. Rapunzel was supposedly born with golden blonde hair that gave the same effects as the flower. For this reason, Rapunzel was kidnapped as an infant by an anonymous individual known only as "Mother Gothel". For 17 years, the kingdom searched and searched in futility, though Rapunzel eventually broke out of Mother Gothel's imprisonment and came back to her parents, eventually ruling as Queen with an unusually long lifespan (123 years), attributed to the flower's genetic influence. However, Rapunzel returned with short brown hair, not the golden blonde one that she was supposedly born with. Reportedly she had it cut in order to purge Gothel's influence and cure herself of future blackmail, though it suggested that her tears have the same effect anyway, if she sings a certain song to activate the effects as it will. Bear in mind, that much like the Queen Elsa account, much of this documentation comes from testimony by Rapunzel's husband, Eugene Fitzherbert, who rescued his wife from Gothel's, but was beforehand the kingdom's most notorious criminal. This, it is hard to discern what is fact and what is fiction, especially given the Eugene's reputation for telling tall tales to bolster his reputation, criminal record and later inability to recall the events that led to his becoming prince consort._


	9. Chapter 8

_** Matter creation and dissipation? **_

_Stranger still, in France a little prior to the revolution, there were the claims of the princess Cinderella of events that could only be described as complete control and creation of matter. At the time, Cinderella was living in her late father's house under the control of her abusive stepmother. The prince threw a royal ball inviting every maiden in the kingdom and Cinderella's stepsisters accepted the invitation, leaving their stepsister behind after tearing her the dress of Cinderella's real mother (her step-family was rather abusive even for the time). The sobbing girl apparently cried for a while before being greeted by a random old lady who appeared out of nowhere. The old lady claimed to be Cinderella's omniscient "fairy godmother", a physical manifestation of her hopes and dreams supposedly watching over the girl since her father died. As the story goes, the fairy godmother saw Cinderella's pure heart and transformed her tattered rags into a beautiful ballgown with the flick of a "magic wand". As ridiculous as it seems, the story also says that Cinderella was able to communicate with animals, verbally. This will come up later in other cases, but the important thing to remember here is that Cinderella's ability to communicate with animals supposedly led to the fairy godmother turning her mice into horses, and several other animals into her coachman and footmen. Her reported carriage to the ball was a pumpkin that went missing. After she managed to get there, all of her items disappeared completely and all her animal friends reverted back to their original state, with the exception of two glass slippers, one of which remained with her, whilst the other was left in the possession of the prince. When the grand duke visited her house the next day, she ended up leaving the house and eagerly became the prince's bride._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Mermaid Kingdom exists?**_

_Most fascinating personally however, is the Atlantis theory as it may actually be plausible. The story goes that somewhere off the coast of Europe, Prince Eric was stranded at sea after a severe storm. Every single member miraculously survived, though the prince recounts that he was saved by a mermaid with a beautiful voice. Ludicrous as it might seem, he also recounts that the mermaid apparently became human as part of a deal with a giant Cecelia that apparently included an exchange for the mermaid's voice for human legs. Regardless, the prince recounts being brainwashed by the then-disguised Cecelia in an attempt to draw him away from the mermaid. Eric apparently drove the remains of a ship into the creature which killed it, but not before becoming unconscious and being saved by the mermaid, who turned back into a human. Most fascinating about this is Eric's recount of an entire populace, a city filled with merpeople with distinct connections to Greek mythology, even a few pieces such as a magical trident that seems to be connected with the image of Poseidon. Atlantis apparently exists and Eric's descendants are apparently partially mermaid as the mermaid later became his Queen. Wonderfully still, Eric's detailed account coincides with actual storms recorded by people throughout Eurasia. This provides perhaps the greatest evidence of being real. Truly the most compelling and fascinating piece of evidence from the past._


	11. Chapter 10

**_Flying children in London?_**

_Away from the enlightenment, there's more ludicrous stuff happening around the Victorian era. For instance, the dubious claims of flying children around London._

_A photograph was taken of four unidentified children in the late 19th century that appeared to be flying through the air, like birds. Eyewitness accounts report that they came from the home of the Darling family, though that house only had three children, leaving the fourth one unidentified. The dark clouds obscured the vision of Londoners, leaving the clothing unidentifiable as well. Neighbours reportedly heard a loud barking noise at the Darling home and found the family dog levitating off the ground whilst tied to a rope. George Darling was not around the house at the time and he denied any accusations of witchcraft or experimentation when available. _

_Later eyewitness accounts also describe a massive 16th century pirate ship apparently flying through the air and giving off a strange yellow glow throughout the night, though it is now brushed off as merely a citrus cloud that happened to be in front of the moon at the right time._


	12. Chapter 11

**_"Mary Poppins"_**

_In Greenwich, there were hundreds of eyewitness accounts surrounding a woman named Mary Poppins. Perhaps the strangest event yet is that she apparently was seen flying through the air in public view with an umbrella and a bag. The prominent Banks house was where she was working at the time. The Banks house was looking for nannies to take care of the children. Reportedly, there was a line of nannies who were all blown away by a cyclone before Mary Poppins appeared on the doorstep of George Banks. After her first appearance, the children of the Banks house reported her being able to perform unimaginable feats such as pulling lamps out of her bag, rearranging entire rooms with the snap of a finger, walking on steps of smoke, jumping into paintings, etc. Before long, the Banks home was filled with random chimney sweepers right out of nowhere and George Banks himself was fired from the Bank of England, presumably because of his muttering of the made-up word "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" and insulting the Bank's president, right before the Bank's president apparently died from laughter from a joke told to him by Mr. Banks. Banks was swiftly made president of the institution right thereafter. Mary Poppins was apparently fired from her job a day prior and was seen flying through the air with her umbrella by the public until she was out of sight. The list of abilities exhibited by Mary Poppins borders straight on the absurd and would be implausible were it not for the enthusiastic testimonies by dozens of eyewitnesses at the time. _


	13. Chapter 12

_**Druid in India**_

_Afterwards, a village in India found a stray and apparently orphaned feral child following a village girl from the jungle. The child reportedly was able to talk to wild animals, including tigers, bears and leopards. Further reports indicate that several wild animals including a sloth bear, black panther, a Bengal tiger and several vultures were following or observing the child after he ended up in the village. At least one villager reportedly say the child playing and engaging in conversation with a sloth bear who broke into the village. Unusually, the bear was completely bipedal, not a semi-quadruped like most members of its species. The bear fled when spotted and the child was brought in for questioning. There were also reports of increased tiger attacks on the village a mere two days after the child came. Confirmed incidents include apparent attacks by an Orang-utan and several monkeys that attempted to kidnap the child and steal some torches, though they were driven away, after 6 repeated attempts. Rumours eventually spread that the child was a Druid, especially after the child demonstrated his knowledge of fire creation through use of sticks and stones, though eventually such rumours came to pass._


	14. Chapter 13

**Tarzan, The "Ape-Man"**

_A similar situation occurred in the Congo in 1900, when Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and his daughter Jane supposedly went missing in the jungle whilst looking for Mountain Gorillas. Jane Porter reportedly fell for a feral white man with long brown hair dresser only in a single loincloth. The man was somehow raised by the gorillas and was able to communicate with all the animals present in the jungle at the time. He was described as being in peak physical condition and able to swing and surf on whatever vine he could patch into. Keep in mind that the reports from this source came mostly from a few remaining crew members who were hired by Professor Porter. The crew members also report being trampled by a random elephant and a few gorillas alongside the "ape-man". Members refused to specifically specify why they were being targeted by this ape-man however, only replying that the Porters' guide went missing in the jungle, though journalists report a few members mumbling on about their "lack of funds". Additionally, the captain claimed to be kidnapped and tortured by both the crew and the tour guide on the day of departure, only to be saved by an elephant and a gorilla that happened to end up on the boat. The captain was later diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder, indicating that his crew did at least commit mutiny against him, though the reasons for which remain unknown and his fabrications are only supported by the testimonies of the crew. It is to be reported as well that the crew reported seeing a treehouse constructed up in the canopy, though nobody bothered to explore the place. It remains to be seen if it was the home of the "ape-man" though it appears unlikely._


	15. Chapter 14

**_Dumbo, The "Flying Elephant"_**

_A case more famous in the public eye would be that of "Dumbo", the supposed flying circus elephant during WWI, who apparently inspired his own airplane line. Of course, there is no disputing that Dumbo was real, the photographs of those in the circus audience are certainly verified, but the genetic factors leading to his abnormal ears have never been recorded again, before or since in other elephants. In fact, a recent genetic sequence study taken from samples of elephant's mother and Dumbo himself indicate the recessive gene for Dumbo's ears were not carried by his mother, which means that the elephant was clearly adopted. The circus unfortunately had very poor records of what animals they kept, though there was a noted influx of additional animals after a single event, with every species in the circus supposedly conceiving babies in a single spontaneous night. The circus ringmaster reportedly received odd visions and voices in his head after Dumbo's birth, which inspired him to give the little elephant his own act, which showcases his ability to fly. It is entirely possible that Dumbo was a Pygmy elephant or a member of another species entirely that is not supported by the fossil record, though odds are unlikely and he may have been merely a mutant. It is the odd circumstances surrounding his sudden birth that are of concern that make me think otherwise. He might have been something else entirely._


	16. Chapter 15

**_"Dr. Facilier"_**

_Turning to the Great Depression, several people in New Orleans testify being scammed by a "Dr. Facilier", an African-American Voodoo Witch Doctor who apparently promised them their hearts' desire, and ended giving them ironic punishment in return. Facilier's only credible information that he was apparently involved in a scandal involving Prince Naveen of Maldonia. Now, Naveen had __**previously**__ been kicked out by his parents to make something of himself thanks to his hedonistic behaviour. Instead of getting a job, Naveen engaged himself to Charlotte Labouff, the daughter of a rich sugar baron and 5th consecutive Mardi Grass king, Eli "Big Daddy" Labouff, hopefully to continue his hedonistic lifestyle. Now here's where it gets interesting: Naveen entered a deal with Facilier to "get more green", but this involved Facilier turning the prince into a common frog through voodoo. Facilier disguised Naveen's servant as the prince, blackmailing and using him as a puppet and vehicle to get to the Labouff fortune and privately kill off Big Daddy in the process while the real Naveen, a frog, escaped from the doctor's clutches and found his future wife Tiana, turning her into a frog as well, for reasons that logic cannot describe. At some point, the impostor was discovered while Naveen and Tiana tried to find a cure, the success of which inevitably led to Facilier's death as a bust of Facilier himself appears on his grave while screaming. An eyewitness at night reported seeing demonic creatures, made entirely of shadow and operating on 2 dimensions, stretching out and moving throughout Louisiana. All of them came from the same location, which has been identified as Facilier's Voodoo Emporium. It should be noted again that Facilier has no credible information proving that he existed apart from the fact that he tried to stage a failed scandal against Big Daddy Labouff. Anything else after that is merely rumour, hearsay, speculation or unreliable eyewitnesses. If Facilier really did have the powers attributed to him, then he covered his tracks rather well. Nonetheless, his powers were more attributed to the demons and supernatural beings that he affiliated himself with than with Facilier himself and it is reported that a second voodoo practitioner was responsible for his demise and being trapped in his own grave for eternity. This 2nd voodoo practitioner was called by locals as Mama Odie and was also responsible for turning Tiana and Naveen back into humans, though again none of this may be factual. Regardless, it provides a great insight into the ongoings now happening in Europe._


	17. Chapter 16

**_"Hundred Acre Wood"_**

_Lastly, there was an outcry from a few people in the UK in the late 1960's about a little boy walking around and playing with stuffed animals that seemed to be alive, again much like the case in 19th century Italy. Children and adults alike were quite fearful and unsure what to make sure of this boy, whose identity is speculative, as he lived in quite rural areas, but it is almost a sure bet that his identity is known. His stuffed animals reportedly seemed to be living on their own as independent bodies, able to climb trees and do things humans seemed to be able to do, the only difference being their bodies and brains being smaller thanks to their physiology as stuffed animals. Reports and photos include a donkey with a pin tail, two miniature kangaroos, a giant rabbit, a bipedal piglet, a humanoid giant owl and most prominently, an anthropomorphic tiger that bounces on its tail and a yellow teddy bear wearing a red shirt. Strange gophers have also been spotted in the area. There are also photos, thowugh some of them are lost now, of crude tree-houses and labels throughout the forest area, dubbed the "Hundred-Acre Wood". The little boy has practically vanished from all known traces, though the animals are sighted every so often, despite the heavy fog. _


	18. Epilouge

**_Alien sighting in Hawaii_**

_In hindsight, it appears that there is no connection to these historical events in relation to one another, but I digress. I think that everything here can be explained through science on some level. The reason why I say this is because of a final case in Hawaii. Some locals report seeing green meteors and spaceships traversing the islands in the past three weeks. There are also confirmed sightings of plasma rifles and their owners: aliens. A little Hawaiian girl is reportedly living with a blue, koala-like creature with antennae and four arms posing as her dog, while two other aliens have been reported living in the same household. They are known to be extremely intelligent, but otherwise human-like in their emotional status. There are conspiracy theorists stating that the CIA is covering up the entire affair from the public, though there is no evidence to support this apart from the fact that the little girl's family social worker is a former CIA officer._

_ Robert, you don't know the power we could be dealing with here. If anyone can help us, it's you. I know you have not been the same since the accident with Mr. Krei, but think about it, yes? After all, we're not living in an age of spies and countries anymore. We're living in an age of miracles, nothing more horrifying than that, ja? _

_Sincerely yours from the desk of HYDRA,_

_ Wolfgang Von Strucker_


End file.
